Adorável Ginny
by Loony Black
Summary: Quando as pessoas são diferentes do que se pensa, você pode se surpreender. Nem tudo é como parece, e Ginny nos conta isso. [Esse sumário foi horrível xP melhor resumo dentro da fic e fic melhor que o resumo XD]


°°° Ah, sim, eu retornei do meu submundo das songs toscas... mas, desta vez, apresento-lhes uma short fic, que nem é tão short assim, mas que eu gostei. Ela fala, de uma forma bem resumida e maldosa, da vida de Ginny Weasley segundo ela mesma.   
  
Eu tenho uma visão toda especial da Ginny, acho que ela é a típica ninfeta (a explicação disso é que eu sou uma leitora obcecada por Lolita), a menina inocente e maliciosa. Só que na minha fic ela narra os acontecimentos de uma forma rápida, e só se prende no "presente", que é ela já adulta. Bom, eu não aconselho pra quem gosta dela como "a menina Weasley boazinha" nem pra quem é bitolado em shippers. E chega =X. Tem que ler pra saber. =)  
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem citado na fic é meu, e nem arrisco dizer a personalidade de Ginny aqui me pertence. Se eles fossem meus eu estaria ocupada demais em Fernando de Noronha, tomando minha espanhola e escrevendo o sexto livro no meu notebook. (_Lindos sonhos..._)  
  
°°°   
  
Ah, sim... a adorável Ginny, pequena, ingênua, inocente e frágil.   
  
Tão ingênua que eu caí na armadilha de Tom Riddle. Tão inocente que eu pensei que ele era meu amigo. Tão frágil que eu me apaixonei por Harry e não queria que ele visse no diário as coisas que escrevia sobre ele.  
  
Mas por quê, afinal, eu não sucumbi ao diário se eu era tão frágil?

Quando as pessoas são diferentes do que se pensa, você pode se surpreender.  
  
As coisas mudam... Tom me mostrou como conseguir o que eu queria, mesmo sem saber. Ele nunca soube que eu era tão perceptiva. Ele podia, sim, saber todos os meus segredos, mas ele nunca pôde ler a minha alma. Ninguém pode.  
  
Eu era tão perceptiva que notei que as coisas estranhas que aconteciam na escola tinham relação com o diário. Mas, afinal, eu tinha só 11 anos, não era capaz de lutar contra o Lord das Trevas. Agora eu seria.  
  
Mas agora eu não iria querer.  
  
Depois do ocorrido, eu percebi como foi que ele me envolveu tão facilmente. E eu ri; era patético! Era fácil demais. É muito fácil manipular as pessoas. Pegue as qualidades dela, elogie-a, também saiba a hora de criticar e seja alguém bom para ela. Pronto: mova seus dedos que o seu pequeno fantoche está pronto.   
  
Eu aprendi a captar a essência das pessoas. Sempre com base no jeito que Tom o fez; afinal ele era meu único exemplo. Ele percebeu do que eu precisava e me deu. Agora eu faço o mesmo com as pessoas.   
  
"Sorria, Ginny! Seja educada e agradável!" era o que a minha mãe dizia. Os Weasley podiam não ter muito dinheiro, mas tinham uma boa educação. Exceto Ron, aquele porcalhão. Mas eu, como a caçula e a menina da família tive um primor de educação. Aprendi a cozinhar – não que me interessasse muito, mas às vezes é bom saber cozinhar – a fazer sala para os outros, arrumar a casa e, claro, sorrir e ser sempre agradável. Numa certa idade, eu tinha vontade de arreganhar os dentes e morder a pessoa em questão, para a qual eu deveria ser educada, mas hoje agradeço a minha mãe por isso. Foi o meu primeiro passo para a manipulação, embora eu ainda não soubesse.  
  
Eu lia muito. Na minha casa não existiam muitos livros, eles são caros, mas eu sempre ia à biblioteca de Hogwarts. É claro que ninguém vencia Hermione, mas eu lia livros de assuntos pessoais, não de matérias. E acho que nesses livros, eu era quem Madame Pince mais via. Isso me ajudou muito, inclusive aprendi feitiços muito úteis. Alguns de magia negra, sim, mas outros que beiravam a inocência mas que me foram muito valiosos. Por exemplo, qual a graça de um Accio, senão para ter objetos dos quais se está com preguiça de ir pegar? Sim, um Accio pode ser muito útil, para pegar um diário que está a alguns passos. Mas, no meu caso, o Obliviate conseguiu ser ainda mais necessário.  
  
Cá entre nós, com irmãos como Fred e George, só não pega a mania de sacanear os outros ou quem é muito correto, ou quem é muito tapado. Imaginem o que eu não aprontei com aquelas Orelhas Extensíveis! Mas eu não gostava muito de espionar. O meu maior prazer era fazer as pessoas se prenderem à minha teia sem perceberem.  
  
Além de esperta, eu ainda tenho a vantagem de ser muito bonita. Meus cabelos parecem seda pegando fogo, a minha pele é branca como porcelana, salpicada com sardas bem discretas. Apesar de não ter os olhos azuis, como os meus irmãos, eu faço os meus olhos castanhos se tornarem encantadores.  
  
Dificilmente alguém que me olhe vai pensar que eu sou assim. Desde pequena me dizem que eu pareço um anjo. Obviamente, eu uso isso também ao meu favor. Não que eu não faça nada de bom grado, ou não goste das pessoas, mas digamos que uma mulher tem que se virar hoje em dia. Aliás, eu até cogitei – e muito – não me casar, mas não iria dar certo. Primeiro porque uma mulher não-casada tem fama ou de encalhada ou de fácil. Patético, eu sei, mas infelizmente ainda é assim. Segundo porque assim que minha mãe descobriu que eu era uma menina, ela começou a fazer o meu enxoval. E, além do mais, casamentos podem ser muito proveitosos.   
  
Adivinhem com quem eu casei? Nada mais lógico, vindo de uma garota que não quer desapontar a família. Com o bom, heróico, honesto e entediante Harry Potter. Ah, o nosso namoro foi algo memorável. Depois de... hmm... 5 anos sem perceber que eu existia, o cobiçado Harry me notou. Não, o meu coração não deu pulos de alegria, eu estava bem com Dino. Mas o (nem tão) honesto Harry, com toda a sutileza de um hipopótamo, resolveu tentar me conquistar. Que tola fui, eu lhe rejeitei! Mas, como se Tom soprasse seu curso de manipulação no meu ouvido, com um estalo eu me dei conta de que o namoro estaria completamente ao meu favor. Pense bem: Harry era quase um filho da minha mãe, Ron e meus irmãos gostavam dele, ele tinha um bom caráter, um bom nome e um cofre no Gringotes melhor ainda. E ele corria atrás de mim feito um cachorro abandonado. Perfeito. Depois de deixar ele achar que estava me conquistando, nós enfim nos tornamos namorados.  
  
Sim, foi realmente um namoro memorável. Principalmente porque eu me enrosquei com aquele pedaço de mau caminho – ou melhor, o caminho inteiro, que atende por Draco Malfoy, bem na frente dos olhos míopes de Harry, que talvez por isso mesmo não se deu conta. Harry era chato, o típico cara bonzinho, que é meio bobão (Harry era bobão por inteiro) e que não briga, não beija, não tem ciúmes nem desconfia. Um tapado de marca maior.   
  
Imaginem o meu deleite de ter Draco bem na cara de Harry. Draco odiava Harry com todas as forças, então eu era um verdadeiro troféu para ele. Ele era, talvez em menor escala mas era, outro tapado. Porém nós tínhamos uma química indiscutível. Draco podia ser muito esperto em duelos, poções e magia negra, mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo no quesito amoroso. Ah, na cama ele também era muito esperto, mas ele estava acostumado demais com as garotas aos pés dele. Isso subiu-lhe à cabeça, ele realmente achava que me usava. Tsc tsc, coitado. Mas o nosso affair valeu a pena. Eu aperfeiçoei a minha técnica de fazer as pessoas acharem que eram elas que estavam no comando.  
  
Harry também acreditava piamente na minha inocência, assim como todo o resto do mundo. Imaginem só, perto do fim do seu 7º ano, ele (finalmente!) quis se deitar comigo. Bancar a virgem não foi difícil – o mais complicado foi segurar a risada e os comentários sórdidos sobre sua performance, se é que aquilo pode ser chamado assim. Não pude evitar a comparação entre Draco e ele, foi irresistível. Harry ainda teria que comer muito arroz e feijão, como dizem os trouxas, para chegar aos pés de Draco. Mas tudo bem, depois disso eu também tive a minha despedida de Draco, então eu pude ver eles se formarem com um belo sorriso na cara - e um belo currículo na cama.  
  
Às vezes eu tenho vontade de mostrar a Harry como realmente se divertir na cama. Mas eu não posso – isso estragaria o meu disfarce. E, acreditem, está bem cômodo assim – ainda mais pelo fato de eu ainda me encontrar de vez em quando com Draco.  
  
Depois da fatídica batalha entre Voldemort e Harry, em que Harry ganhou, eu o convenci a jogar quadribol. Incrivelmente, Draco joga no mesmo time que ele. Depois da queda de Voldemort, Lucius, que já havia sido liberto, fora preso novamente, mas eu não duvido que ele vá fugir. Toda a fortuna Malfoy ficou para Narcissa e Draco, já que eles sabiamente não possuíam a Marca Negra, e para todos os efeitos eram inocentes. Draco se tornou jogador de quadribol, pois depois de perder a ridícula disputa pelo cargo de apanhador, se descobriu um exímio artilheiro. Claro que os dois brigam, mas se estabeleceu um acordo: um fica pr'um lado e o outro para o outro. E eu tenho os dois paralelamente.  
  
Em breve darei a luz a um filho. E ele é do Harry, claro, eu sou uma mulher prevenida. Harry será um bom pai, com certeza. Tenho a impressão que ele vai nascer com os olhos verdes e os cabelos ruivos.  
  
Acho que, no fim das contas, Harry e eu formamos um bom casal. Toda a comunidade mágica nos apóia, nós nunca tivemos uma crise (também, fica meio difícil com a falta de iniciativa de Harry até brigar), eu sou uma boa esposa que vai lhe dar um filho, que está se especializando em uma profissão nobre (serei medi-bruxa) e ajuda sua família nas dificuldades financeiras.  
  
A Ordem das Trevas está se reerguendo. E quem está liderando ela é Bellatrix, claro. Quando Lucius sair de Azkaban eles planejarão o retorno com mais precisão, afinal os Comensais mais fiéis do Lord eram os dois, já que Pettigrew morreu na batalha. Bellatrix quase morreu com a derrota do Lord das Trevas, mas ela retomou suas forças, porque segundo ela mesma "uma causa nobre como a eliminação dos trouxas e dos sangue-ruins não pode acabar". Como eu sei de tudo isso? Draco. Ele "sabe" que eu não tenho interesse em me tornar Comensal, por isso não é nada difícil arrancar informações dele. Eu tenho que ficar de olhos bem abertos, porque quando a Ordem das Trevas conseguir Lucius e os outros Comensais vitais que estão faltando, o primeiro alvo deles será Harry. E, inevitavelmente, eu e meu filho. Faltam cinco meses para ele nascer, e eu tenho a impressão que Lucius estará livre bem antes disso.   
  
Estou atenta, mas não preocupada. Draco também é influente lá dentro, e eu o tenho na palma da minha mão. Obviamente, ele não admite e finge que não liga, mas ele está se apaixonando por mim. Tenho um certo afeto por ele, mas nada que atrapalhe meus planos. Uma das coisas mais importantes que aprendi em todo esse tempo é não deixar sentimentos interferirem. Eles afetam demais as pessoas, e podem estragar tudo. Por que você acha que Tom foi tão bem sucedido? Ele dizia que o amor era para tolos, ele não se permitia amar. Nisso eu não concordo, mas admito que grande parte do sucesso dele se deve à sua frieza.  
  
Draco tenta ser frio, mas não consegue. Narcissa impediu Lucius de torná-lo uma pedra de gelo, pois sabia que fazendo isso conquistaria a devoção do filho. Draco é realmente muito devotado à mãe, mas ele está caindo na minha teia. Demorou, mas eu soube na nossa primeira noite que ele seria meu.  
  
Eu tenho alguns planos quanto a isso... preciso zelar pelo meu filho. Não me importo com Harry, ele não me ama. Ele me trai, mas eu não me importo, e além do mais ele não se separaria de mim, ele tem uma reputação perfeita a zelar. Ultimamente estou vendo que rumo as coisas vão tomar; não é hora de mexer a varinha. Pego informações com Harry sobre o que acontece na Ordem da Fênix, eles estão tranquilos, e sondo Draco sobre a organização da fuga de Lucius. Ele anda relutando em me dizer algo, mas muito breve eu saberei. E só então eu vou decidir o que fazer.  
  
Mas sei que nem o meu filho nem eu morreremos nessa batalha. Eu não vim até aqui para sucumbir em uma rixa, e eu preciso criar o meu filho. A minha ligação com ele já é mais forte do que qualquer outra, afinal ele sabe tudo o que está acontecendo. Ele será mais devotado a mim do que o próprio Draco é a Narcissa, e eu o ensinarei a ser tão sutilmente manipulador quanto eu sou.  
  
Estou quieta, só esperando o momento de agir. E qualquer decisão que eu tomar vai ser a certa, porque eu tenho tanto Harry quanto Draco do meu lado. E eu ainda tenho uma vida inteira pela frente, e eu vou vivê-la com o meu filho. Seja de que lado eu estiver.  
  
°°°  
  
°°° Oh, como eu adorei a Ginny! - Essa shortfic é um xodó meu, por isso eu peço, imploro, suplico...  
Reviews! Qualquer review, pequeninaminusculamicroscopicazinha! ó...ò por favoooooooooor! ;--; Eu aceito críticas, mas se elas forem cabíveis, claro n...n" por favooooor! Ou então manda e-mail - por favor! Ç...Ç Eu espero sinceramente que tenham gostado! Bai, Claire R. Black o/


End file.
